chica_nunnallys_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Akimika Minami
Akimika Minami is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character created by Chica Nunnally, who serves as a partial fursona. She is a Kitsune Wolf who was born in Hiroshima, Japan. She has a very notable history, one of the most notable deeds being when she was taken on a trip to the past and resurrected her ancestor, Kikyo. Akimika, strangely enough, has a split personality disorder which she was born with; this resulted in a completely different personality, one of a vicious and dangerous girl. She is bisexual and currently in a relationship with the hedgewolf, Tessa Bellamy. Appearance Physical Akimika stands at four feet, eight inches and weighs sixty pounds. She has smooth, light-gray fur and long, straight jet-black hair. Her belly, muzzle, and chest are pale-peach, along with her arms and the insides of her fox ears. She has a wolf tail with a white tip. The most noticeable thing about Akimika is her almond-shaped, brilliant-blue eyes, which are said to be as blue as the lapis lazuli gemstone. Attire Akimika usually wears a long-sleeved white blouse with a black tie, and the sleeves ending in cuffs a few inches above the wrists. She also wears a black miniskirt with black tights underneath, and white boots with black laces reaching up to her ankles. Completing this outfit are white gloves, a black choker around her neck, a lapis lazuli necklace and a black belt. Another attire Akimika wears is similar to her normal attire, except the blouse is pink and the tie is light blue. She also wears a cute light cyan dress with a frilly pink tie and black mary-janes, though she only wears it when she's on dates. Whenever she goes to festivals, Akimika wears an aquamarine kimono with a lapis lazuli gemstone necklace as an accessory. On formal occasions, she wears a short, pink dress with a frilly cyan tie. With both festival and formal outfits, she wears black shorts underneath and black flats. Personality Akimika is fairly shy and quite awkward, the latter being in a most adorable way. She is a pacifist who only fights when absolutely necessary. She is a kind-hearted girl, mostly to her friends, her half-brother, and those she doesn't know too well. She isn't very confident, which often leads to Lapis Miyamoto taking control of her. Because of Lapis, she was tormented into killing twelve people, one of which being an innocent bystander. She is afraid of Lapis, mostly because of how vicious she is and what she is capable of doing. She is also aware of her, and fights her internally. Akimika is fascinated by her family history, most notably how her family stretches all the way back to the Kamiya clan. She tends to daydream about romance, even on a Saturday. Relationships Lover Tessa Bellamy Family Inari Kamiya (maternal ancestor, deceased) Kikyo (maternal ancestor) Osamu Minami (father) Miyako Tachibana (mother) Hinata Minami (sister) Hiro Miyamoto (paternal half-brother) Friends Yumiko the Chao Mia Brilliare Yume Paradisia Enemies Ling and Tao-Mei Shin Rivals Cerah May History Early Life A Trip to The Past Rewriting the Timeline Abilities Being a Mobian, Akimika has average speed, as well as strength and endurance from being half wolf. She also has a few known abilities relating to her gemstone manipulation, such as Crystal Shield, Sapphire Storm, and Ruby Rain. Akimika's main power is telekinesis, or the ability to manipulate the environment with the mind. She usually uses this power to lift certain objects, such as a box. In her opinion, heavier objects take up a lot of time. Akimika's gemstone manipulation is the most unique thing about her, as she can manipulate rubies and sapphires of any kind. Unfortunately, she can't fully control it, with the exception of a few abilities. With some training, she eventually learns to fully control her powers. Crystal Shield involves Akimika using chi to create a temporary crystal barrier to block enemy attacks, which requires energy to maintain. Sapphire Storm involves Akimika surrounding herself in a vortex of sapphire stones she materializes, while Ruby Rain involves her materializing ruby shards to rain down on her enemies. One ability that isn't quite as known is that Akimika could levitate using already-existing corundum easily. Another little known ability is that she can manifest a large crystal, then have it explode over her enemies, sending shards flying all throughout the surrounding areas. Then she combines it with either Ruby Rain or Sapphire Storm; nobody ever witnessed what happens with the former, but the latter encloses her enemies inside the vortex, slashing them up. Super Form Akimika's super form has blue hair, green eyes, and gold fur. While in this form, she is surrounded by a pink aura and her clothing keeps its normal colors. Her powers are increased tenfold, along with invulnerability and increased skill capacity. Other Abilities One of Akimika's skills as an assassin is martial arts expertise. If she ever lost her weapon, she turns to martial arts. She is most proficient at the martial arts forms of Karate and Tae Keon Do, often switching between the two. Her skills with her knife are rather vicious, despite her being a pacifist. This is likely due to a different personality, which is that of a dangerous girl named Lapis Miyamoto. Akimika does have some degree of skill in cooking, such as baking a cake. She is also fluent in the languages of Japanese, English, Spanish, and French. She's not really fluent in other languages, only knowing a few random words. Weapons Quotes Weaknesses *Electricity - Akimika is susceptible to electric shocks. As a result, she usually avoids anything to do with electricity. *Poison - Smoke temporarily weakens Akimika, and she gets sick when exposed to miasma for long periods of time. *Acrophobia - Akimika has a fear of heights; as such, she'll avoid tall buildings or cliffs. Trivia *What Chica Nunnally, Akimika's creator, finds very funny is that her first name is a palindrome. *Akimika's birthday is December 14th, making her a Sagittarius. *She can be considered her creator's partial fursona, due to her shyness. Gallery Akimika Human Pic.png Akimika Human Pic2.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic2.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic3.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic4.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic5.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic6.png Akimika Schoolgirl Pic7.png Category:Sonic Fanon